


full of surprises

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s16e20 Hail & Farewell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Nick surprises Ellie not once, but twice.





	full of surprises

“Hey!” 

Nick didn't even react to the glares McGee and Ellie sent him. They were like pouting puppies in his opinion. 

“What do you want now?” Ellie huffed, now  _ literally _ pouting. “You wanna give away my first born next?!” 

McGee stopped glaring to give her a half amused half ‘what?’ look. Nick chuckled outright, shoving the little thought in the back of his mind about not being able to seeing as how it'd be  _ his _ first born too, away.  _ Not the time Nick.  _

“Okay first off your Comic-Con tickets are not even  _ close  _ to giving away a literal baby-” Nick said, amusement clear in his tone. “-and secondly, I guess that means you don't want these?”

Nick made a show of slipping six tickets out of his back pocket, giving them a little wave. 

Before he could blink both of them had run over to him, McGee snatching them out of his hand as they looked at the tickets in awe. 

“I thought maybe along with you two and Delilah, Jimmy and Breena might wanna go.” Nick said with a shrug. 

“What about the sixth one?” McGee asked, giving a raised eyebrow.

A slow grin spread across Ellie's face. “Nick..are you coming to a  _ nerd convention _ ?” Her voice ending with a tease and slightly deepening to mimic him making him roll his eyes. 

“Well I figured joining all you nerds was better than staying at home.” 

McGee gave a ‘whoop!’ before giving Nick a  _ hug _ as thanks, running off to tell Jimmy and call Delilah. 

“Wow he's really excited.” Nick laughed, but the laughter stopped short when he noticed Ellie frowning at him. “What?”

“Nick..did you really pay for these?” She asked, worry coloring her tone. “It would have been crazy expensive and I know I said I'd pay that insane amount to go but-” 

“Ellie relax.” He put his hands on her shoulders that relaxed at his touch. “I didn't pay a single thing, I know a guy and he owed me a favor.”

Ellie looked a little wide eyed and he could see the excitement still in her eyes. “You're full of surprises Nick Torres.”

He smirked. “You don't even know the half of it.” He threw his arm around her shoulder. “Come on, let's go grab McGee see if he's done squealing like a little girl with Jimmy.” 

They both said nothing as Ellie leaned into him and wrapped an arm around his waist, a smile on her lips. 

* * *

Nick tried to keep a straight face as Ellie still looked forward with her jaw dropped, eyes wide in shock and wonder.

He was glad they were standing in a private hall when seconds later a complete full girly squeal fell from her lips, Nick let out a ‘oof’ as she jumped at him. Not preparing for it, his back hit the wall. 

“Oh my god.” She mumbled still hugging him before letting go. “Oh my god!” 

“Uh Ellie, remember you have to  _ breathe _ ?” Nick teased a little, Ellie let out a big breath.

Ellie reached over and punched his arm. “You're such a liar!”

“I'm sorry?” He chuckled, Ellie hit him again.

“Why did you pretend not to know George Lucas?!” Ellie waved her arms in the air before gesturing towards where  _ the _ George Lucas had just left.

“What I can't have a little fun?” 

“Nick!” Ellie sounding a little breathless making him try hard not to think of her sounding like that in a completely different situation. “You  _ know George Lucas _ ! He knew  _ you _ ! Oh my god he's the one who got you the passes!” Ellie then gasped loudly. “I just met him!”

Nick bit the inside of his cheek to not show how amused he was by her, and how happy it made him to know  _ he _ made her this happy. 

“If I knew you would turn into a teenage girl-” Nick grunted as Ellie whacked him again, even if it didn't actually hurt. “You know it's rude to abuse the guy who introduced you to him.”

“Oh my god I love you.” Nick's eyes widened a little at her words. Ellie looked like a deer caught in headlights, her cheeks turning red. “I mean- not like  _ that _ \- that's not what I-” 

A grin formed. “Nope!” He held up his hand. “You said it Ellie! You can't take it back!” 

Nick felt  _ giddy _ inside as he speed walked away from her, Ellie still stuttering behind him.

“Wait! I didn't mean it like-”

“No take backs!” He shouted back. “It's out in the open now Ellie!”

“Nick!” She yelled, chasing after him and jumping onto his back when she was close enough.

He laughed loudly, grabbing onto her legs that wrapped around his waist so she didn't fall. Ellie's arms went around his neck, still protesting that she didn't mean it like  _ that _ . 


End file.
